elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
DBS Tower
DBS Tower is an office tower located in Ciputra World 1, Jakarta, Indonesia. It was opened in 2013, and it has the first Schindler PORT elevators in Indonesia. Building information General *'Building name: '''DBS Tower *'Type: Office Tower *'''Address: JL. Prof. Dr. Satrio *'City/Province:' Jakarta *'Country:' Indonesia *'Nearby buildings:' **Lotte Shopping Avenue **Raffles Residences **Somerset Grand Citra **ITC Kuningan **Menara Bank Danamon Elevator filming strategy *'Photography: ' Not Allowed *'Security level: ' Medium High Elevator specifications Passenger elevators Low-Rise General *'Manufacturer:' Schindler (PT. Berca Schindler Lifts) *'Type:' Passenger Destination Dispatch (PORT) *'Year installed: '''2013 *'Year commissioned:' 2013 *'Floors served:' '''1', 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' 24 **'Maximum load:' 1600 kg *'Drive:' Traction *'Controller type:' *'Current maintenance company:' PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (Schindler) Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Good *'Accessibility for impaired person:' Poor *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' None *'Braille on buttons:' None *'Automated voice guidance:' Yes, in PORT terminals when a proximity card is used Additional information *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' *'Car floor indicator type:' LCD *'Usage:' Public *'Filming difficulty:' Medium Mid-Rise General *'Manufacturer:' Schindler (PT. Berca Schindler Lifts) *'Type:' Passenger Destination Dispatch (PORT) *'Year installed: '''2013 *'Year commissioned:' 2013 *'Floors served:' '''1', 7, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' 24 **'Maximum load:' 1600 kg *'Drive:' Traction *'Controller type:' *'Current maintenance company:' PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (Schindler) Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Good *'Accessibility for impaired person:' Poor *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' None *'Braille on buttons:' None *'Automated voice guidance:' Yes, in PORT terminals when a proximity card is used Additional information *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' *'Car floor indicator type:' LCD *'Usage:' Public *'Filming difficulty:' Medium High-Rise General *'Manufacturer:' Schindler (PT. Berca Schindler Lifts) *'Type:' Passenger Destination Dispatch (PORT) *'Year installed: '''2013 *'Year commissioned:' 2013 *'Floors served:' '''1', 7, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40 *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' 24 **'Maximum load:' 1600 kg *'Drive:' Traction *'Controller type:' *'Current maintenance company:' PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (Schindler) Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Good *'Accessibility for impaired person:' Poor *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' None *'Braille on buttons:' None *'Automated voice guidance:' Yes, in PORT terminals when a proximity card is used Additional information *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' *'Car floor indicator type:' LCD *'Usage:' Public *'Filming difficulty:' Medium Parking elevators General *'Manufacturer:' Schindler (PT. Berca Schindler Lifts) *'Type:' Passenger *'Year installed: '''2013 *'Year commissioned:' 2013 *'Floors served:' B3, B2, B1, '''1' *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' 15 **'Maximum load:' 1000 kg *'Drive:' MRL Traction *'Controller type:' *'Current maintenance company:' PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (Schindler) Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Good *'Accessibility for impaired person:' Poor *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' None *'Braille on buttons:' None *'Automated voice guidance:' None Additional information *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' *'Car floor indicator type:' LED Dot-Matrix *'Usage:' Public *'Filming difficulty:' Medium Easy Service elevators General *'Manufacturer:' Schindler (PT. Berca Schindler Lifts) *'Type:' Passenger *'Year installed: '''2013 *'Year commissioned:' 2013 *'Floors served:' To be added *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' To be added **'Maximum load:' To be added *'Drive:' Traction *'Controller type:' *'Current maintenance company:' PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (Schindler) Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Good *'Accessibility for impaired person:' Poor *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' None *'Braille on buttons:' None *'Automated voice guidance:' None Additional information *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' *'Car floor indicator type:' LED Dot-Matrix *'Usage:' Staff *'Filming difficulty:''' Hard Category:Buildings in Indonesia